


Don't wanna cry

by Sleepyyoungjae



Category: Seventeen kpop verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyyoungjae/pseuds/Sleepyyoungjae
Summary: Seungkwan knows Vernon has been struggling but what he didn't know was how badly he was being affected until one day it got to much





	Don't wanna cry

'Vernon, please... don't do this I can't loose you, not like how I loose everyone else I love you ' seungkwan said his whole body trembling, as the words fell out of his mouth. It was around 10pm when seungkwan knew this is where Vernon would be he knew what Vernon was trying to do, but nothing he said could stop him.

Vernon looked up to seungkwan, he looked like he had lost all he loved. Vernon couldn't make eye contact but seungkwan forcefully grabbed his face so he couldn't look away forcing eye contact 'hansol, I can't loose you' seungkwans grip tightened as each word left his lips. Vernons eyes strayed from his face glistening with tears.   
'I love you' seungkwan spat out 'can't you tell, I'm not going to let you do this I'm not loosing you just because you can't bare life anyomore, I'm going to stay with you forever so life isn't bad for you' as soon as seungkwan said this his eyes filled with tears and his grip loosened slightly.

'I don't wanna cry over loosing you, not when I can help stop it' seungkwan said through eyes filled with tears. 

Vernon looked at seungkwan their eyes both filed with tears 'I love you too, boo but I can't live like this' Vernon immediately pushed seungkwans hands off him and pulled him into one tight embrace not wanting to let go but he knew he had too. 

Vernon immediately pushed away seungkwan and whispered for one last time 'I love you my boo' until he knew it was time.

Vernon stood at the end of the bridge and without looking back to seungkwan he jumped...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic but I may do more as I've always enjoyed this and have loads of ideas


End file.
